


Whoever he is

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe's first steps in the cosplay community will change his life forever.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Whoever he is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For Idril, my partner in crime, who is sick. That's not a great story but I hope it will help you to feel better.

The right moment he stepped in the building, Poe completely forgot his self-awareness about his disguise. It was the first time that Poe was accompanying Jessika and Paige at the comic con of their city. Both women met there, bonded on their love for cosplaying and it was now a ritual for them to come back there. That year, they brought Poe with them. They even helped him to make a cosplay and if Poe was kinda ashamed about his outfit until then, now he realized how these people, a melting pot of multiple universes, weren’t disguised. They were their characters, able to be people they weren’t in the real life and Poe felt himself relaxing. There were only passionate people here and Poe hoped to be able to make a place for himself in this community. 

The young man straightened his back, taking pride in the beautiful cosplay his friends helped him with. He decided to cosplay as Alexios from  _ Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey _ . Jessika and him got obsessed with this game for the last months and since Jessika decided to be Kassandra, Poe agreed to play her brother. Paige decided to cosplay as Wonder Woman and so the three of them looked like warriors stepping out the ancient Greece. 

It took few hours to Poe to get used to his character but more people complimenting his cosplay, more people asking to take photographs with them, it helped him to be more confident and having fun. Now he understood better why the girls couldn’t miss the comic con every six months. 

The three of them were taking a break, enjoying the calm since everybody else were at the Cosplay contest. Poe took of his helmet with a wince. It was truly a piece of art, thanks to Paige’s perfectionism, but kinda heavy and Poe breathed with relief when he was free of it. He saw his friends smirking, teasing him about his first steps in the cosplay world. Poe played the outraged and turned his back to them, ready to leave when he ran into someone. 

Poe tripped on his feet and almost fell on his back if someone didn’t grab his arm to help him staying up. Once he was steady on his feet, Poe looked up to thank his savior but was left speechless when two piercing grey eyes looked back at him. Poe felt Jessika and Paige behind them, even heard the gasp of amazement from Paige when she witnessed the costume before their eyes. 

The cosplayer was tall, so much taller than Poe and the young man felt a little bit overwhelmed by this strong body he could witness under the thin white material of the toga wrapped around them. Poe swallowed hard when he realized that his savior was a man, and a man almost completely naked so close to him. Poe tore his eyes off this muscular body to look up. A sharp face was framed by a golden helmet, looking a lot like Poe’s one. It made his eyes looking sharper and Poe wondered if it was his real eyes. The stranger had long black hair under his helmet which fell along his back. In his right hand, a golden spear and a shield with a monster’s head on it. 

“You’re Athena!” whispered Poe and the stern face front of his broke in a bright smile.

“You’re the first one to recognize me.” answered a deep voice and Poe shivered, the mix between feminine and masculine elements making wonder to Poe’s stomach. “Let me guess!” added the man before looking up and down to Poe, the young man blushing under these piercing eyes. “You’re Alexios.” he said and Poe nodded. “So you’re Kassandra.” he finished, looking at Jessika and the young woman nodded proudly. 

“KY!!!” screamed someone behind them and Athena turned around, smiling when he spotted a young blond girl running towards him, out of breath.

“The contest is over?” asked Athena and his friend nodded.

“You should have been there, you would have had your chance.” answered the young girl.

“You know I don’t like that, Tallie.” groaned the young man and she smiled brightly to him before softly kissing his cheek, on the helmet. 

Then, the young girl turned around to face Poe and his friends and when she spotted their cosplays, Tallie’s face enlightened with excitement, grabbing the camera around her neck. 

“You guys are amazing!” exclaimed the young girl and Poe blushed while Jess and Paige chuckled with pride. “Can I take a picture of you with Kylo?” asked the young girl and Poe looked at Athena, now called Kylo. 

The young man was blushing softly but there was also a soft smile on his lips while looking at his friend, his affection blatant for her and Poe wondered if they were a couple. He couldn’t think more about it because his friends agreed with enthusiasm and soon, Poe was standing before Kylo, feeling the other man towering above him in his back. 

Jessika and Paige took the warrior positions they took in every photograph today and Poe felt a little bit embarrassed because it didn’t come naturally to him. Suddenly, he felt Kylo’s arm wrapping around his chest and Poe froze. When he looked up, Kylo showed him to take his own shield with a sign of his head and Poe hesitated before taking the shield, surprised when he realized that it wasn’t as heavy as he thought. Poe braced his right arm in the shield and magically, Poe’s self-consciousness disappeared and he wasn’t Poe anymore but Alexios, ready to take down enemies. Poe took a position of attack, mirroring Jessika’s. He felt Athena sliding a hand on his shoulder, like the Goddess of War she was and Poe smirked, feeling victorious. 

Tallie took several photographs of them before the hall was crowded again. Poe gave back his shield to Kylo and the young man smiled softly. Tallie was talking with Jessika and Paige and Poe felt still uncomfortable under Kylo’s piercing eyes. 

“Thanks!” mumbled shyly Poe.

“Don’t worry! I was like you at my first con.” answered the young man and Poe felt relieved. “Did you like your day?” asked Kylo and Poe nodded. “So it will get better with time.” he added. “But congrats on your cosplay. My first wasn’t that good.” chuckled the tall man and Poe blushed softly.

“It’s all Paige’s work.” answered Poe with a shrug. 

“She is talented.” replied Kylo.

“So you are.” said Poe, showing Kylo’s cosplay and the young man blushed softly. 

“Thanks!” smiled shyly the other man. 

Both men kept silent until Tallie pressed his friend they had to leave. Tallie shared visit cards with them, promising to put their photographs on Instagram. Kylo offered a last smile to Poe before following Tallie, the crowd splitting open before him and Poe loved the aura of authority Kylo managed to exude. He wondered if he would see him again. 

“ATHENA!!!” screamed Poe through the hall before he even realized what he was doing. Kylo turned around, his piercing eyes surprised. “Would you be there on the next con?” asked Poe and he spotted Kylo’s bright smile.

“I never miss one!” screamed back Kylo with a smirk. “See you there?” he asked and Poe nodded with a grin. 

Kylo waved his spear before disappearing in the crowd. Poe couldn’t hold back his smile and when he turned around to face his friends, both of them were smirking, their eyes sparking with tease. 

“Poe has a crush!” crooned Jessika and Poe blushed before pushing her.

The young girl raised her weapon with a defiant smile and Poe chuckled before clashing his own blade against hers. While Alexios and Kassandra were fighting like the siblings they were, Poe wondered who Kylo would be the next time he would see him. 

* * *

Six months later, Poe was back at the comic con, this time for the winter edition. Jessika and Paige were with, the three of them decided to coordinate their cosplays. For this time, they decided to go with Marvel. Paige was cosplaying Doctor Strange, Jessika went for Thor. The girls decided that Poe would go with Black Widow and the young man accepted the challenge. He had to admit that he was rocking the tight-fitting suit and it made him laugh to see people winking with appreciation towards him. 

Poe was looking around him, spotting for a tall man with dark hair. He knew that Kylo would be there. The man talked about it with Tallie on his Instagram. When Poe checked Tallie’s account after the last con, she tagged Kylo’s account in the picture and Poe instinctively went checking Kylo’s Instagram. He discovered that the young man was a prolific artist, creating alternative posters for movies. Poe followed him and even if he never dared to speak to Kylo through this way, he hoped that their paths would cross again at the next com. 

Poe didn’t know what Kylo looked like today, wondering if he would look as beautiful as he was as Athena. For the moment, Poe was trying to calm down his heart to rip off his ribcage from the inside and also tried to ignore his friends’ smirks. Sometimes, Poe hated that Jessika knew him so well. 

It was Tallie who found them first. The young man appeared before them with a big smile, laughing when Jessika startled at this sudden and violent apparition. Tallie was wearing a Captain Marvel suit and the four of them laughed when they realized they went with the same theme. Poe wondered if Kylo did the same and if yes, who he would be? Could it be a character going well with Poe’s? The young man hoped so. 

Tallie was taking every single one of them in her arms when she was joined by a young black man, dressed as Captain America, the young man having the same contagious smile than Tallie. 

“Guys! I present you my brother, Finn!” chuckled the young woman.

“You look all so great.” answered Finn and Poe chuckled at how excited the young man was, wondering if it was his first con. 

“Where is your grumpy Bucky?” asked Tallie and Poe supposed she was talking about Finn’s boyfriend. He heard that it was common for couple to do matching cosplays. 

“Right there!” grumbled someone Poe and his friends. 

Everybody jumped with surprise before turning around to face the new arrival. Poe recognized this stranger, even if half of his face was hidden by a mask and his eyes were now dark instead of grey like in his memories. Poe felt his stomach buzzing with excitement before his mind caught up with his precedent thoughts. Which would mean, if Poe was right, that Finn and Kylo were together. Poe felt suddenly the excitement he felt this last week crushing down in his stomach and the man looked away from Kylo, even if the man was smiling to him. 

Their friends were chatting cheerfully together when Poe felt someone bumping into his shoulders. When he looked up, Kylo was standing next to him with a small smile, his messy hair falling front of his dark eyes and Poe couldn’t help to smile. He looked so different than when he was dressed as Athena and yet, his eyes were as piercing as they were then. 

“Hey! Poe, that’s right?” asked softly Kylo and Poe nodded, realizing now that he never gave his name to Kylo before. “How are you?” he added.

“I’m fine. It was nice to be back.” answered Poe. “And a funny coincidence too.” he added with a chuckle, showing their both cosplays.

“I doubt it’s a coincidence.” grumbled Kylo and Poe frowned. “You don’t know that your friends kept in touch with Tallie?” chuckled Kylo, amused when he spotted Poe clueless. “I’m pretty sure they conspired to choose Marvel.” he added with a wince.

“You don’t like Marvel?” asked with sympathy Poe. 

“Some comics.” shrugged Kylo and they kept an awkward silence after that.

“I think it’s nice you did that for Finn though.” said Poe and Kylo frowned. “You know, a couple cosplay.” mumbled painfully Poe, trying to not show to the other man that he thought about him more than once in the last six months. 

“Finn is not my boyfriend.” winced Kylo like that idea was awful.

“I...I thought since...you know...Cap and Bucky…” mumbled Poe, trying to explain himself.

“He is my brother.” blurted out Kylo. “That’s why he wanted for me to go as Bucky.” he added.

“Your brother?” asked Poe, surprised and Kylo chuckled front of his surprise.

“Well! He and Tallie has been adopted by Enfys who has married my father.” explained the young man. “They were young when I came living with them so I always have been their big brother. And their my both little scoundrels.” he added with a tender smile and Poe couldn’t help feeling his heart warming with affection. 

“That’s cute.” replied Poe and Kylo blushed softly.

“You know…”mumbled shyly Kylo and Poe looked up at him, amused to see him shier than when he was in character. “In some comics, our characters are in love.” added the young man, looking away from Poe. 

Poe felt his heart beating faster into his chest, wondering if Kylo spotted Poe’s attraction for him. Maybe he did. But his remark comforted Poe that maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling like that. 

“So...do you want to be my badass lover-nemesis for the day?” asked Kylo with a spark of mischief in his eyes.

“Someone has to keep an eye on the kids.” chuckled Poe, nodding towards their friends.

“Aren’t Jessika and Paige your age?” smirked Kylo and Poe pushed his elbow in his stomach. “Ouch!” hissed Kylo, rubbing his stomach.

“Don’t forget that I can kick your arse.” grinned Poe, striking a pose so his hips would be highlighted. He got satisfied when he saw Kylo’s dark eyes unable to look away.

“But this arse is yours.” whispered Kylo in Poe’s ear when he joined him before walking away with a wink. 

Poe looked at Kylo playfully shoving Finn like a big brother would do with his little sibling and he grinned before running to join this little group of friends which was his. He didn’t know well Kylo. But Natasha Romanoff and Bucky Barnes had a whole history together and Poe had all the day to explore it. 

* * *

For the summer edition of the con, six months later, the six of them decided to have some fun and they chose the cosplay of someone else in the group. Poe chose James Bond for Finn, fearing to not be very creative but the young man was very excited so Poe didn’t feel that bad any longer. Finn chose Ardeth Bay from  _ The Mummy  _ for Kylo and Poe supposed that his crush was oblivious when Tallie indulged it and chose O’Connell for Poe. Tallie, Paige & Jessika asked for a collective cosplay and the boys chose the Charlie’s Angels for them, laughing when the girls promised to kick their arses in return. 

All of them agreed to meet front of the building, the siblings there first. Poe observed Kylo being wrapped in black robes, his dark hair floating in the wind, fake tattoos under his eyes. Poe couldn’t hold back his grin, hoping that Kylo would appreciate his outfit as much as he was appreciating his. Poe would have to thank twice Tallie for the opportunity she gave him to look casually sexy. Seriously, dressed as O’Connell wasn’t as much different as Poe was dressing in real life. And he hoped that if Kylo appreciated his look today, maybe it would mean that he would find Poe sexy, even when he wasn’t dressed in a cosplay. 

They didn’t meet in the last six months but Poe found the courage to talk to Kylo on his Instagram page and both began to communicate regularly. Poe could say they were friends, with a lot of flirting involved. But for the moment, it was enough. Poe observed Tallie taking Jessika and Paige in her arms, wondering if there was something his friends didn’t tell him when their embrace lasted. Poe answered to Finn’s embrace with a laugh and instinctively, he took Kylo in his arms when it was his turn. 

Poe couldn’t help to cuddle against the taller man, feeling this body powerful under his fingers and Poe thought it was a shame for it to be covered so much, his mind reminding the first time he met Kylo and how much he saw of this body. 

“You look good.” whispered Kylo in his ear and Poe grinned.

“I could say the same for you.” answered Poe before Kylo let him go and Poe tried to not show his disappointment. 

Both men finished to salute everybody and they all stepped into the building. Poe instinctively walked behind the group, with Kylo at his side. 

“So, what are we today?” asked Poe with a smile.

“You haven’t watched the movie?” chuckled Kylo and Poe winced. “Well, we’re kinda brothers in arms today. We began as enemies though.” he explained calmly to Poe and the young man loved to see the passion displayed on Kylo’s face. He mentally checked that he needed to watch the movie as soon as possible.

“Enemies to friends?” asked Poe and Kylo nodded. “I love this trope.” he added.

“Trope?” chuckled Kylo. “Are you writing fanfictions?” asked the young man and Poe blushed softly. He usually was quiet about his hobby because for most of people it was ridiculous that an adult man was writing fanfiction. After many fights about it, Poe prefered to keep it quiet instead of arguing. 

“I am.” whispered Poe.

“You would have to let me read your work.” answered Kylo, slowly bumping his shoulder into Poe’s with an accomplice smile. 

“Really? Asked shyly Poe and Kylo nodded with a grin. 

Both kept silent after that, observing Finn taking selfies with young girls and obviously loving the effect his tuxedo got on them. 

“So...friends to lovers?” asked nonchalantly Poe and Kylo laughed.

“Not in canon.” answered Kylo, amused without looking at Poe for the moment.

“Maybe I could write it.” proposed Poe, chewing nervously on his lower lip. 

“I never shipped them.” replied Kylo before finally looking at Poe, his dark eyes burning through Poe’s face. “But I could be convinced.” he added with a wink.

“Is that a challenge?” asked Poe.

“Maybe.” chuckled Kylo, his nose brushing against Poe’s when he bent towards his face. 

Poe swallowed while looking into these dark eyes, feeling Kylo towering on him like at their first meeting. It would be so easy for Poe to go on his tiptoes and kiss these full lips and Poe was so tempted to do it. Except that Jessika chose for this moment to call them and both men had to tear themselves from each other. For the moment. 

* * *

The fact that Finn got a girlfriend and that Tallie, Jessika & Paige finally admit they were together changed the dynamic for the next con. Finn convinced his girlfriend to come only if they had matched cosplays. They decided to go as Harold and Astrid from  _ How to train your dragon _ movies. Jessika decided to go as Terminator so Tallie was Sarah Connor and Paige as John Connor. It was weird but their simpler outfits meant they had time to help Poe for his own cosplay. 

Poe said nothing about Kylo but when he understood that Kylo decided to go as Boromir, thanks to his WIP posts on Instagram, Poe couldn’t hold back his excitement because it was the perfect opportunity for him to play one of his favorite characters. It took hard weeks for Poe but his cosplay of Aragorn was beautiful and he hoped it would impress Kylo. The young man couldn’t wait to see how they would look side by side. 

Poe frowned when he joined their group but Kylo wasn’t there. He took the time to welcome Finn’s girlfriend, a young girl named Rey, before he took Tallie apart to ask him about Kylo.

“Where is he?” asked Poe, worried.

“Already inside.” sighed Tallie and the young woman looked really sad to not have her big brother with her.

“Something wrong?” asked Poe, pressing his friend’s shoulders to show his support.

“Rey is Kylo’s cousin. From his maternal side.” confessed the young woman. “He doesn’t get well with this part of his family.” added Tallie. 

“Why did he come so?” asked Poe.

“For you.” answered simply Tallie like it was natural and Poe gasped in surprise. “You should join him.” smiled softly the young woman. “I know he will enjoy his time if he is with you.” added the young girl. “Take care of him, please!” whispered Tallie and Poe took her in his arms.

“I will.” whispered the young man. “I will try to bring him back with us.” he added and he felt Tallie slowly nodding against his shoulder.

“Thanks.” mumbled Tallie before letting him go, joining back the tensed group without Kylo. 

Poe observed a little his friends before stepping inside to look after Kylo. It took him ten minutes walking among the crowd before he found him, hidden in a corner, looking outside. Poe stepped quietly to his side and the young man barely reacted when Poe stood at his side. They stayed silent for long minutes before Kylo finally turned to look at him, slightly awestruck when he spotted Poe’s cosplay before smiling softly. 

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Kylo but he stopped talking when Poe’s wrapped his hand around Kylo’s.

“Tallie explained me.” answered Poe, hoping that the young man wouldn’t held grudge against his little sister for that. But he simply nodded, relieved. “We will face this together, alright?” smiled softly Poe.

“Why are you doing that for me?” mumbled shyly Kylo and Poe softly brushed a strand of hair behind Kylo’s ear. 

“Because you’re my friend.” whispered Poe and Kylo looked long to him before throwing his arms around Poe, engulfing the smaller man into his embrace and Poe pressed him against his body, wanting to comfort the young man as much as he could. 

When Kylo finally let him go, his eyes were red but he looked better than he did when Poe joined him. 

“You don’t have to talk to her, alright?” asked Poe and Kylo nodded. “Stay with me. Side by side, we will face everything together.” added the young man and Kylo offered him a bright smile. 

“I would follow you. My brother, my captain, my king.” answered Kylo, pressing Poe’s hand in his and Poe smiled softly to his friend before kissing his forehead. 

Kylo stayed close to his side all day, their friends letting them alone except for Rey, trying to talk to Kylo but Poe made a point to send her back gently to Finn’s side. He promised to protect his friend and he would do it, until death. 

* * *

In the next six months, Poe and Kylo talked daily and the young man felt like maybe it was time for them to do more than meeting every six months to the comic con. But three weeks before the con, Kylo posted nothing about his future cosplay and even Poe’s investigation with Tallie and Finn left without answers. The young man tried to not feel disappointed but the simple idea to have a cosplay not matching with Kylo made him sad. But it sounded so pathetic that he didn’t dare talk about it to Kylo. 

Poe finally decided to follow their group’s decision. The theme for this edition was childhood movies/cartoons. While deciding to do Gomez Addams, Poe couldn’t help wondering what Kylo had chosen. When the young man joined his friends, they all applauded his cosplay and Poe bowed with a grin, loving that he perfectly nailed the character to his friends’ eyes. 

Poe congratulated his friends for their cosplay while they were waiting for Kylo. Tallie was shifting with excitement on her feet while grinning like a dork towards Poe and the young man frowned, wondering what was happening to his friend. He got his answer when he heard Paige gasping and turned around to see why his friend reacted like that. 

Walking towards them was Kylo, his strong body molded in a black dress with wide sleeves, his lips painted in dark red, his nails painted in black. His hair was very long, falling in his back and Poe was left speechless, looking at the young man dressed in Morticia Addams joining him with a smirk. 

“Hello darling!” purred Kylo, resting a hand on Poe’s shoulder and it took long seconds to Poe to realize that he was actually talking to him. 

“Hello.” mumbled Poe and he winced when he sounded more like his own-self than the suave Gomez. 

Kylo looked long at him before taking Poe’s hand and leading him apart from their friends. When they were alone, Kylo didn’t let go Poe’s hand but instead entwined their fingers. 

“Morticia Addams?” asked shyly Poe.

“I thought it was my turn.” answered Kylo with a soft smile, his other hand caressing Poe’s curls stuck under a ton of hair gel. “You’re a perfect Gomez.” he added, his thumb stroking the thin mustache above Poe’s upper lip. 

“Would you be my Morticia?” asked Poe, wrapping his arm around Kylo’s waist to push him against his body, like they were ready to dance together. 

Kylo didn’t answer, he just grinned before bending towards Poe’s face. The young man didn’t hesitate to rest his lips against Kylo’s painted mouth, finally feeling it was the right moment for them. Poe felt Kylo’s body pressing against his, the young man eager to discover more intimately Poe and his friend felt the same. 

When he felt Kylo’s tongue invading his mouth, Poe tightened his embrace around Kylo’s waist before turning him in his arms, in a typical Gomez’s move. Kylo moaned his surprised before letting Poe’s ravishing his mouth in a deep kiss. They were so lost in this moment they waited so much that they separated only when they heard the flash from Tallie’s camera. 

Both men separated with a blush while their friends were laughing. They stood up again but Poe refused to let go Kylo’s waist and the young man seemed to not mind, leaning into his embrace with a soft smile. 

“You know what it mean?” asked an excited Finn and everybody looked at him, frowning. “You will have matched cosplays next time.” he added but hissed when Tallie slapped the back of his head. “What?” exclaimed the young man.

“They didn’t wait to be together to do that.” explained the young girl and Finn blushed softly. 

“That’s not the same.” grumbled the young man and everybody laughed. 

Poe was observing Tallie and Finn fighting like the siblings they were, fighting about which one would gave the protective speech to Poe about their brother’s heart when he felt Kylo’s lips against his ear.

“I already have some ideas.” whispered Kylo and Poe grinned.

“I can’t wait to hear them.” whispered back Poe before grabbing Kylo’s face to steal another kiss. 

For today, they were Gomez & Morticia Addams. But tomorrow, they would be Poe and Kylo, together for the first time without characters to hide behind. And Poe already knew that Kylo wouldn’t be more perfect for him than when he was himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
